The New Settlement
The New Settlement is the upcoming sixth studio album by the American-British band The Infection, This album was announced after the band released new material on a SoundCloud podcast around September, and 2 new singles such as A New Settlement & Yellow Man. It is scheduled for release on February 15th, 2018. This is the first album without Sandy Cheeks after her death in July and the only album to feature SpongeBob on bass guitar. This is the final album to feature Patrick Star, as he left the band to focus on Shitburglars on October 3rd, 2017. This is the first album to be released under Touch & Go Records after leaving Reprise Records in July 2017. SpongeBob announced on September 26th that "The New Settlement III" was completed, even though nothing on the album had ever been confirmed or heard. On October 15th, the tracklist was announced, along with a single being released. Singles #Yellow Man (Released: September 8th, 2017) #A New Settlement (Released: October 14th, 2017) #I'm In Love With You, Tonight (Released: October 29th, 2017) Recording The Infection released new material without any advertising or notice from the press. As clarified from a SoundCloud podcast. According to Yolandi Visser on Twitter, she said that this was new material for an upcoming studio album near the future, On September 8th. The band released an new single titled Yellow Man and announced the name of the new studio album titled "The New Settlement" and fans expect that the album would be released by Early 2018, The release date was announced on The Infection's Instagram account. The video description said "We are back with an another studio album called the New Settlement, it's going to be a different album than the last other albums. The date for the new studio album will be on 2.15.18." On September 19th, 2017, during the final days of recording The New Settlement. A folder was found by a Touch & Go Records employee and it contained new studio tracks and the folder was titled "New Settlement II", SpongeBob told MTV News the studio tracks from the folder are part of a double album which will be released on the Infection's website for free to download on February 20th, 2018. Track-listing (New Settlement) #Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Crazy Woman #Oh Well #I ate lunch with SpongeBob Squarepants and all I got was this stupid song, seriously, what the fuck was going through his head? (Alternate Title: The Joke Song) #Guess Who Bonus Tracks # Supernova # Skin Track-listing (New Settlement II) # Bloodhail # Get Me Back Home # Come On, Now (tribute song to Sandy Cheeks) # Wilma's Rainbow # Ghost of Love # Today (Smashing Pumpkins cover) Track Listing (New Settlement III) # Batter Up # Hint # Slow # Fitted For Angel Wings # Fading # Painless # There's Nothing Wrong With Me (I Tell Myself that Everyday) # Age # Empty The Pepsi Cans Personnel The Infection: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Crazy Woman" & "Wilma's Rainbow" *Patrick Star - drums, percussion Additional musicians: * Ken Peters - piano on "Bloodhail" * Tiki Taera - organ on "Wilma's Rainbow" * Adam Donovan - bass guitar Say Hello to the New Role Models Tour Setlist Intro (JFK - We Choose To Go To The Moon along with keyboards) #Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Start Moving #Connected #The Address Is On My Brain #Transgressions #Pushing It To The Limits #Scurvy Sea-Dog #I've Messed You Up #Heaven At Last #Bad Manners #Heartless Man (first performance since 1994.) #Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) #Rock N' Roll Superstar #Inside Out (first performance since 2004.) #True Love Will Find You In The End (first performance since 1994.) #The Traffic Jam #Grip (first performance since 1991.) #Family Man #Crazy Woman #Oh Well #The Joke Song #Guess Who #Magic Tricks (acoustic) *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Sean Yseult - bass guitar, backing vocals *Tiki Taera - keyboards, organ *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Family Man" & "Crazy Woman" *Mike Richards - drums, percussion TOURDATES: *October 18th, 2017 - The Q2 Arena, London, United Kingdom *Notes: First show of Say Hello to the New Role Models Tour; SpongeBob greeted new UK fans who found out that the band was going to be moving to London. *October 19th, 2017 - Hammersmith Apollo, London, United Kingdom *Notes: According to some personnel, SpongeBob can be seen talking trash to some assholes who were mocking him after playing Transgressions. *October 22nd, 2017 - Madison Square Garden, New York, New York *Notes: This concert was entirely comprised of METZ covers and a breakaway from the schedule, to celebrate METZ's new album. *October 23rd, 2017 - Radio City Music Hall, New York, New York *Notes: SpongeBob left the show bloody after taking a plate of glass from backstage and dropping it on his head. * October 26th, 2017 - Microsoft Theater, Los Angeles, California * October 29th, 2017 - Blue Hills Bank Pavilion, Boston, Massachusetts * October 31st, 2017 - Philips Arena, Atlanta, Georgia * November 5th, 2017 - Weidner Center, Green Bay, Wisconsin * November 6th, 2017 - Barclays Center, Brooklyn, New York Category:Albums Category:Blue Ink Category:SethStewart90 Category:2017